At last
by TruelovesAngel
Summary: Couldnt think of a good title. Ron and Hermione 2 years after Hogwarts. Hermione has a hard time and turns to Ron for help. Lemon one shot. Might add a sequel if you all like it enough. REVIEW>>>>>


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….I am a poor college student. Don't sue me.

Background: This story takes place 2 years after they graduate Hogwarts. Hermione has been with her longtime boyfriend Roger. Ron and Hermione are in love with each other but have not spoken their feelings for one another yet. Something horrible happens to Hermione and where does she turn to Ron of course…… Now onto the story.

Hermione wandered around Diagon Alley, lost in her thoughts and reflections on what had occurred between her and Roger a few short hours ago.

*Flashback*

"Hermione, How long have we been trying to have children, just face it you can't give me a child." Roger yelled as he paced in front of Hermione in their apartment. 

"Roger, I'm sorry…I really am I don't know what's wrong with me." Hermione said looking at the floor dejectedly tears welling in her chocolate eyes.

"Look I'm sorry. I just cannot be with you. I want a family. It is something I won't give up on. That's why I found someone else." Roger said soflty.

"You found someone else?" Hermione said beginning to let anger take over her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I really am. I just don't love you. Elizabeth, she is everything I am looking for." Roger said defensively. 

"How long?" Hermione asked annoyed that he was acting as if she was wrong.

"Seven months." He answered quietly.

"She is pregnant, and the child is mine." Roger said with a hint of pride in his voice. 

"Well then I hope you are perfectly happy with her, and your bastard child." Hermione screamed as she grabbed her stuff and apparated to Diagon Alley.

End Flashback

And this is what had brought Hermione to her current situation. She wandered the streets collecting herself before she thought of where she would go. She could go to Harry and Ginny's apartment, but they had just moved in together and she did not want to damper their happiness on account of her. Ron….I could go to Ron's apartment. With her mind made up Hermione apparated to the front door of Ron's apartment.

Gathering her courage she knocked on Ron's door and braced herself for the untimely visit. As soon as the door was pulled open and Ron saw that it was Hermione, he smiled wildly at her. 

"Hermione, Hey what brings you here?" Ron asked while moving aside to allow her into his apartment.

"Ron, It was so awful. Roger and I broke up." Hermione said breaking down into a fresh set of tears.  Ron who was completely taken back by the news did the only thing he could think of. He walked toward Hermione and opened his arms to her, which she willingly fell into limply sobs racking her small body. Ron picked her up and brought the two of them over to his couch where he continued to comfort her the best he could. After a few moments Hermione realized the position she and Ron were in, and smiled softly to herself. He was rubbing he back softly and whispering soothing words to her. Collecting herself she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to hip cracking a small smile.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened." Ron asked softly hopping she would stay close to him. As much as it killed him to see her so upset, he was happy to hear that Roger was out of the picture. Shifting herself so that she could see him as she told him the story of the night's events she made sure to remain close to him and then began with all that had happened. Ron was enraged. He could not believe Roger would hurt Hermione in such a way. As she finished the story she looked down to the floor ashamed that she was not womanly enough to provide a husband with a family. Ron sensing she was upset was shocked when he heard her utter her next words.

"Who is going to want me? I can't give a man children, I'm worthless." Hermione whispered tears brimming her eyes not for the loss of Roger, but for the loss of having a chance with Ron. She knew he wanted a large family, a family she hoped to provide him. Now she couldn't, he would never want her. Ron tilted her face so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"Hermione, You are anything but worthless. Any man that would give you up is a fool. I'm sure you can have children, just because you and Roger did not conceive does not mean you never will." Ron said quietly while pulling Hermione closer to him and savoring in the feel of her body pressed against his.

"Do you want to know the worst part Ron?" Hermione asked snuggling into Ron's warm arms.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't even upset that Roger was leaving me. I was relieved. It only hurt because he had been cheating and already had another woman pregnant. I wasn't upset at losing him. I was hurt because he betrayed me." Hermione said quietly.

"Were you in love?" Ron asked seriously.

"Yes." Hermione answered honestly. Ron felt his heart drop. He would never have her.

"But it wasn't Roger, It never was." Hermione added shyly. Ron's eyes widened. He could not believe that she would have feelings for someone other than Roger. They were together for so long.

"He must be someone special. Do I know him?" Ron asked preparing himself for the heartbreaking truth of who captured Hermione's heart.

"He is the most amazing person I know. You know him very well, better then most I would say." Hermione said while blushing. Ron closed his eyes as the pain constricted his chest. She loved Harry. God he should have known.

"Harry is a lucky man to have not only Ginny's love but yours as well." Ron said trying to hide the wavering pain from showing through his voice.

"Harry?" Hermione said questioningly. 

"You mean you are not in love with Harry?" Ron said relief and happiness shining through his reaction.

"God no. I mean Harry is great, but he was made for Ginny. I was made for his best friend." Hermione said quietly hoping Ron would understand her without having to explain it to him. Ron's mind reeled. Harry's best friend. He was Harry's best friend, he always was. Does this mean it was him. God's how he hoped it was. Looking over to Hermione for answers he was shocked at what he found. She was looking at him, and their was love shinning through his eyes. Love for him. Losing his mind to the reality that he could have what he had always wanted Ron did the only thing his body wanted. He bent his head down and took Hermione's lips in a gentle and loving kiss. Hermione's world spun, he knees weakened. Ron was kissing her, really kissing her. Moaning into his mouth Hermione pulled her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her on the couch, deepening their kiss. Ron groaned at the increased contact and ground his hips into hers as he continued to ravish her sweet mouth. Soon kissing was not enough to satisfy the hunger they felt for each other. Reaching under Ron's t-shirt Hermione began to explore his upped body, something she had wanted to do for a very long time. Ron followed suit and began to tug at the buttons on Hermione's shirt exposing her to him. Ron pulled away and looked down at the sight below him. Hermione was more gorgeous than he ever imagined. She felt better than his dreams. Caressing her breasts with his hands he began to kiss down her neck exploring her with his mouth. When he arrived at her chest he pulled a nipple into his mouth and suckled gently sending a shockwave of pleasure down Hermione's spine. Hermione needing to be in more contact with Ron tugged his shirt over his head and then began to unbutton his pants. Ron groaned at the feeling and moved his hands to the button of Hermione's jeans. Fumbling for a moment he successfully unbuttoned her pants and began to slide them down her smooth milky legs leaving trails of hot kisses in his path.

"Ron"….Hermione moaned out breathlessly as she let the pleasure take over her body. Ron smiled against her heated skin at the moan Hermione released. Moving of her body for a moment Ron released himself of his pants and leaned down grabbing Hermione in his arms as he kissed her while carrying her to the bedroom. Laying her down gently on the bed Ron moved over her and began to kiss  up her thighs until he reached her moist center.

"Hermione, I want to taste you." Ron said as he pulled her damp panties down her legs. Dipping his head he ran his tongue along her womanhood, causing Hermione to thrust her hips toward him urging him to continue pleasuring her. Ron took her movements as an invitation and began to thrust his tongue deep into Hermione, nipping sucking and lapping at her bringing her closer to climax. Sensing she was almost over the edge Ron pulled away.

" I don't want you to cum until I'm inside you." Ron whispered huskily as he removed his boxers and set himself up at her entrance. Looking into her eyes for permission he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Hermione was looking at him with such desire and love in her eyes he almost lost himself there. Hermione sensing he wanted her permission nodded he head and wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him closer to their unity as one. As Ron entered Hermione he groaned out her name, moving slowly so that he was completely inside her. Stilling himself inside of her to completely absorb the feeling Ron pulled back and then slowly pushed forward again building a rhythm. Hermione moaned out at the sensations coursing through her body. She had sex before, but it was never like this. It was never this pleasurable. She was amazed that the reality was better than her dreams. Ron was having similar thoughts. He could not believe how tightly she fit around him. It was like she was made for him and only him. Picking up his pace he leaned down and took Hermione's lips in a heated kiss. Hermione responded with to his kiss with every fiber of her being. Losing himself to the pleasure Ron began to thrust faster and deeper never ceasing his kisses. Feeling that Hermione was close, Ron pulled away and looked down at her. 

"Mione, Open your eyes, I want to see you when you cum." Ron groaned out as he felt Hermione go over the edge pulsating tightly around him. Looking deep into her eyes while she climaxed Ron was pushed over the edge and released himself deep inside of her while looking into her eyes. Lowering his head Ron began to place kisses on her neck and shoulders. Resting his head in the crook of her neck he composed himself. That was the most amazing experience of his life.

"Ron, that was incredible." Hermione whispered while kissing any part of his body she could reach and running her hands softly down his back . Ron shuddered from the sensations she was created and rolled off of her. Pulling himself out of her he gathered her in he arms.

"I love you." Ron said while holding Hermione close to his body.

"I love you too." Hermione said smiling happily and squeezing Ron's body closer to hers. Ron was elated he had what he always wanted. God's he loved Hermione since second year…

"Hermione, Where are you going to live?" Ron asked hoping that she would accept his offer to move in with him.

" I have no idea to be honest." Hermione said not wanting to pressure Ron into living with her.

"Live here. With me." Ron said hoping she would accept.

"Are you sure, I mean you wouldn't mind." Hermione asked quietly.

"Well there is one condition." Ron said smirking.

"What's the condition?" Hermione asked curiosity eating at her.

"You have to be mine. You have to live with me as my wife." Ron said seriously.

"Wife?" Hermione asked shockingly.

"Well not this second, you can start as my girlfriend, but you are the one. After you there will be no others for me." Ron said as he kissed her lips gingerly.

"I can accept that condition." Hermione said grinning. Wife that sounded amazing to her, Mrs. Hermione Weasley. And then it hit her. Ron wanted to have a large family. Oh God. What if she really could not give him children, it would break her heart.

"Ron, what if I can't give you a child?" Hermione asked tears brimming her eyes. 

"Hermione, I want a big family, but I want it with you. If I can't have children with you then I won't have children. It's you that I want above all. I always have. All the times I talked about having a big family it was with you. Without you I couldn't be happy. Hermione reached out and grabbed Ron hugging him tightly. 

"You have made me the happiest woman in the world." Hermione said while kissing Ron.

"And you have made me the happiest man." Ron said while placing himself on top of Hermione and thrusting himself into her warmth. She will have children…I will give them to her Ron thought as he began to make love to her again. That night the two made love until past sunrise. They moved all of Hermione's belongings into Ron's apartment and everything was perfect for the happy couple. Everyone was relieved and happy that Ron and Hermione had finally told each other their feelings. Months had passed and Ron had made up his mind. He was going to ask Hermione to be his wife. Most thought six months was moving too quickly, what many did not know was that the couple had been in love for eight long years before they solidified their union. Making his mind up Ron went shopping for the ring and was elated when he found the most perfect and fitting ring for their love. It was a diamond with sapphire stones on either side of the diamond. Ron had never been so happy that he saved almost all his money. Paying for the ring he placed it securely in his pocket and set off for home. He arrived home a few hours before Hermione was due in from a doctor's appointment. He decided to make use of the time and set up a romantic dinner. As soon as he had finished preparing the meal and setting the table Hermione walked through the door.

"Oh my God Ron. It is so beautiful." Hermione said shock and awe laced through her voice. Their in the dining room was a table set for two, candles floating above the table and around the room. On the table was the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. Pulling a chair out Ron gestured for Hermione to sit. Flicking his wand all of Hermione's favorite food's appeared and the two sat down to enjoy the romantic dinner. They talked about the day, and Hermione told Ron that the doctor thought she had some sort of virus and did some tests. The meal passed quickly and it was now time for dessert. Ron again took out his wand and a covered plate appeared in front of Hermione. Ron nodded his head toward the plate and Hermione uncovered it to reveal a small velvet box. She looked to Ron who was no longer in front of her but kneeling at her side.

"Hermione, I have loved you for eight years. We have been through so much together, making us stronger than anyone could have ever thought. You are my everything, and the only one for me. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Ron finished slowly looking deeply into Hermione's eyes. Hermione looked down and saw the ring Ron was holding out to her.

"Yes, I love you so much." Hermione said as she dove at Ron knocking him to the ground and covering him with kisses. Just as she pulled away she heard the phone ringing. Pulling away to get it Ron grabbed her arm.

"Forget the phone. Let's celebrate." Ron said suggestively.

"It might be the doctor." Hermione said sounding desperate to just stay with him. Pulling herself up she padded over to the phone. As soon as she reached the phone she smiled down at Ron and mouthed told ya so. She then focused on what the doctor was telling her. Ron heard a series of uh huh and okays and then out of no where Hermione began to tremble slightly. Leaning against the wall tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure, and everything is okay. Yeah I can come in tomorrow thank you so much doctor. Bye." Hermione said with a shaky voice. She turned around to face Ron with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hermione are you alright. What did the doctor say?" Ron asked worriedly.

"He said I was pregnant. Ron we are going to be parents." Hermione said while smiling as the news set in. Ron walked over to where Hermione was standing and enveloped her in an enormous hug. 

"I told you everything would be alright. You have made me even happier, not only will you be my wife, you will give me a child. I love you so much Hermione." Ron said as he kissed her gently.

"I love you too Ron. I just can't believe it . " Hermione said while grinning at Ron. 

"This I think calls for a celebration. Shall we pop in at the burrow and let the family know the great news." Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"Sounds perfect to me." Hermione said and with that they both apparated to the Burrow knowing that all would be right in their world.

Read and Review…Might add a sequel. Let me know what you think.

Thanks


End file.
